italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Pajares
Daniel Pajares (Barcellona, 10/09/1988) è un ex chitarrista e wrestler spagnolo attualmente, milita nel roster di sviluppo Hope Championship Wrestling (HCW) 'La vita' Nato a Barcellona, Pajares, passa i primi anni della sua vita in Catalogna nella sua famiglia. Fin da piccolo si dedica alla musica e col passare degli anni diventa un buon chitarrista. La crescita nella musica è inversamente proporzionale al rendimento scolastico e nel 2005, a meno di 17 anni, decide di lasciare la scuola. Nei due anni successivi trova lavoretti qua e là, ma non riesce a mantenere un impego per un lungo periodo, la sua attenzione si focalizza sul Wrestling e decide di provare la carriera da wrestler. 'Gli inizi' Daniel comincia la sua carriera di wrestler nel 2006, a soli 18 anni, in una Federazione semi-professionistica spagnola. Inizialmente si ispira a wrestler come Triple H o Steve Austin ed in poco tempo mostra le sua abilità nel Ring e al microfono. Tuttavia le informazioni sui risultati sportivi ottenuti sono quasi nulle fino al Gennaio del 2008, quando diventa uficialmente un lottatore della GWG 'GWG Thunder (Gennaio 2008)' 'Debutto come Fashion Rocker, Shot al titolo massimo' Viene messo sotto contratto dalla GWG interpretando un ex chitarrista Rock sempre, però, attento alle mode del momento, elegante e raffinato. Il 03 Gennaio 2008 Daniel Pajares esordisce ufficialmente in GWG in coppia con Randy Orton, Daniel riesce a mettersi in mostra fin dalla prima apparizione, colpisce con la sua Stunner uno degli avversari, Bonner, ma un secondo prima dello schienamento viene attaccato con la RKO da Orton che schienerà Bonner stesso attirando su di sè le luci della ribalta. La strada del lottatore spagnolo ha un vertiginoso picco il 15/01/2008 quando, al suo terzo match, Pajares batte altri quattro nuovi arrivi in federazione conquistando la possibilità di affrontare il GWG Champion, Pyro, nel successivo Thunder. Pajares sarà sconfitto dal suo avversario e sarà così draftato nel nuovo roster (XPW) la formazione del quale è dovuto all'invasione degli atleti della decaduta federazione 'XPW Violence (Gannaio 2008 - Luglio 2008)' 'Draft, Elite, Royal Rumble, G.o.L., Internet Championship e infortunio' Pajares esordisce nel neonato Roster il 29 Gennaio 2008 a meno di un mese dall'arrivo in GWG, nel suo primo match lotta in coppia con Kimo contro Triple H e Shawn Micheals, quest'ultimo schiena Kimo ottenendo, così, i Tag Team Titles. Lo stesso show vede Pajares, Kimo e Lupin interferire nel match di Vampire Gore che si qualifica, così, alla finale del torneo valido per l'XPW Championship, è la nascita dell'Elite, stable capeggiata da Gore stesso. Pajares ha un'ulteriore chance di mettersi in mostra a One 4 All nella Royal Rumble, entrato col numero 16 lo spagnolo esce per quart'ultimo a causa di una distrazione. Nelle successive settimane si sviluppa un minifeud con Triple H fatto sostanzialmente da sfottò e punzecchiamenti extra Ring ed intervallato da show senza contatti. Le prestazioni del catalano migliorano e così la considerazione del lottatore che si consacra a Fightmania I con la vittoria di una? delle valigette del Golds of Leprechauns Match, stipulazione brevettata della GWG/XPW, che gli permette di sfidare un campione a sorpresa. La valigetta è, infatti, dotata di timer e solo all'apertura di questo si saprà il nome del campione sfidabile. Nel successivo episodio di Violence, Pajares, viene sconfitto da Triple H in un Hell in a Cell perdendo così il primo feud ed il primo match dopo quasi due mesi di imbattibilità. La svolta della carriera si ha il 26 marzo 2008, l'elite si scoglie con gli attacchi di Gore a Lupin e Kimo; Pajares ne esce incolume, l'Elite è un fallimento, ma lui riesce ad uscirne rafforzato, nella stessa giornata al termine del match contro Taitanus si apre la valigetta, ma il catalano riesce a nascodere il nome del Campione che sfiderà successivamente. Il segreto rimane celato solo una settimana, è lo stesso Pajares ad intervenire nel Main Event colpendo Fury, il Campione Internet, con la valigetta e mostrando allo stesso il contratto vinto al G.o.L. che lo fa diventare il Contender numero uno al titolo detenuto da Fury. Inizia così un feud tra i due che si affrontano per la prima volta uno contro uno a Spring Mafia, il 15 Aprile 2008, con il titolo Internet in palio, Pajares ne esce vincitore grazie ad una scorrettezza vincendo così il suo primo titolo a soli tre mesi dal suo arrivo. Il Feud va avanti nelle successive settimane con sorti alterne ed ha il suo culmine a Revenge il 13 Maggio 2008 col il Ladder Match vinto da Pajares che si riconferma campione. La tranquillità del catalano dura pochi giorni, il 23 Maggio viene colpito a tradimento dal suo ex alleato Lupin che si dichiara primo sfidante di Pajares, dopo che anche Ryan aveva avanzato pretese sulla cintura di Daniel, ha così inizio un feud a tre? durante il quale i partecipanti si scambiano interferenza. A Violence, il 5 Giugno, Pajares riesce a difendere il titolo contro Lupin, l'11 Giugno il titolo è ancora in palio, contro Lupin e Ryan, ma grazie ad un No contest il catalano riesce ad uscirne con la cintura in vita. il 18 Giugno vede Pajares ancora una volta contro Chrs Fury, il titolo non è in palio, ma i due si affrontano in uno Street Fight che segna l'infortunio di entrambi, il titolo Internet diviene Vacante a causa dell'infortunio di due mesi del detentore Pajares. 'GWG Thunder (Luglio 2008 - Novembre 2008)' 'Ritorno a Thunder, Feud con i Pantera, Turn Face' il 18 Luglio 2008 ritorna nel Summer Draft; Pajares perde il match per la permanenza a Violence e viene draftato a Thunder. il 12 Settembre riceve la visita dei Pantera, affermata Stable della GWG, che prongono al catalano di entrare a far parte del gruppo, ma nella stessa serata, al termine del match del loro leader Wylde, ottengono risposta negativa. Il Feud tra Pajares e i Pantera inizia con una vittoria per squalifica seguita da un pestaggio. il 28 Settembre, a Severance, si affrontano Pajares e Wylde, il Pantera vince il match scorrettamente e Daniel viene nuovamente pestato dalla stable, ha inizio così il turn face del catalano. Nelle settimane successive il catalano inanella una serie di tre vittorie contro i suoi nemici battendo Owen e Lytan prima, facendo cedere Angus Wylde che si infortuna alla vigilia di Ladder to Heaven, Pay per View nel quale affronta Blake, unico Pantera rimasto in un King of the Jungle Match, altro match brevettato della GWG vinto per la prima volta da Wylde. Daniel batte il suo avversario e diventa idolo dei tifosi, dei Pantera non ci sarà più nessuna traccia... 'XWM Mayehm (Novembre 2008- Febbraio 2011)' 'GM Game, Originals, Feud con Pyro e Sk8er, XWM Championship' Il 5 Novembre 2008 con la riunione dei Roster XPW e GWG nasce una nuova Federazione, la http://xtremewrestling.forumcommunity.net/%7CXWMe Pajares ne fa parte. La Federazione è nel caos totale è comincia il "GM Game", gara a punti nella quale 4 canditati assoldano dei wrestler che combatteranno per portare punti a casa. I quattro General Managers provano a portare il catalano dalla loro parte, ma il 18 Dicembre Daniel sembra scegliere Bishoff, nella stessa puntata, però, tradirà i suoi compagni di team schierandosi con Cornette e portando a casa match e punto per il suo Team. Nel successivo Pay per View, Gm Game,? Pajares vince un fatal 4 Way e porta a casa ancora un punto per Cornette che, nonostante le vittorie del catalano, non riesce a diventare il nuovo General Manager della XWM. il 4 Dicembre 2008 affronta Lupin e Joker con in palio una shot al GWG Title, Pajares schiena Lupin, ma l'abitro, messo ko involontariamente poco prima, non conta, incredibilmente interviene Sk8er, l'XPW Champion, che colpisce il catalano regalando la vittoria a Lupin.? Pajares rivendica la posizione di Number one contender, cosa che fa anche Pyro, i due cominciano un'interminabile rivalità, il 3 Gennaio 2009 si affrontano ad I Dare You, ma ancora una volta Sk8er costa a Pajares la shot con un'interferenza, la stessa notte si forma la stable degli XPW Originals formata da Taitanus, Sk8er, Gore e Ryu. a Winter War viene sconfitto da una rappresentanza degli originals, Pyro diviene XPW Champion, il feud continua il 17 febbraio con pajares che stende Pyro dopo il rematch con Sk8er, il catalano intanto vince una minirumble che lo qualifica come 13esimo entrato alla Royal Rumble di One 4 All. Il 22 Febbraio combatte contro Thunderace con in palio la posizione nella Rumble, Pajares perde e cede il numero 12 all'avversario prendendo il numero 2. A One 4 All riesce a vincere la Royal Rumble nonostante l'entrata col numero 2, intanto gli originals, battono i campioni in carica conquistanto tutte le cinture. Nella puntata successiva Pajares sceglie di sfidare l'XPW Champion Sk8er, ma, sette giorni dopo, al momento della firma del contratto, viene attaccato alle spalle da Pyro che firma al suo posto. Daniel rivendica la sua shot, viene attaccato dagli originals alla fine del match con Zlatan, ma intervengono Lupin, Pyro e Ken che attaccano la stable; si finisce a Glory Boulevard in un Triple Treat Match con Sk8er che schiena Pajares illegalmente mentre due Originals che bloccano Pyro. Nella puntata post-Glory Boulevard di Mayehm Joker tradisce gli originals sancendo Pajares vs Sk8er per Fightmania, PPV più importante della Federazione, nella stessa sera Pajares batte per Count Out Sk8er senza titolo in palio. La settimana che precede Fightmania II gli originals vengono sconfitti da Pajares, Pyro e Lupin. Il titolo GWG viene, intanto, ritirato e unificato all'XPW a causa di vari No Contest; l'ex Campione, il suo sfidante e Pyro si sfidano a Fightmania per qualificarsi al main Event dello stesso evento, Pyro vince il match e affronta Sk8er e Pajares nel Main Event che vedrà Pajares vincitore e primo XWM Champion (per l'unificazione all'XPW del GWG). Il 21 Maggio Pajares difende il titolo contro Snake, due Mayehm dopo viene attaccato da Pyro, il feud continua. A SPring Mafia difende il titolo battendo Cravio, Pyro e Sk8er. Il 28 Settembre affronta Ryu, vince per squalifica dopo l'intervento degli Originals, Pyro e Thunderace accorrono a salvarlo, ma Pajares e Pyro si scambiano scambi di odio, sette giorni dopo Pajares, Pyro e Thunderace battono Sk8er, Gore e Joe Hardy. Il 25 Ottobre, a Tana delle tigri, affronta nell'elimination Chamber Sk8er, Pyro, Gore, Cravio e Joe Hardy riuscendo a vincere nonostante l'interferenza degli originals. Il 2 Dicembre il General Manager Moller indice un match tra Team Pyro, Team Pajares e Team Originals, Pajares combatte contro Ruiz, se vince Ruiz fa parte del Team, se perde Ruiz sarà campione e leader del team, Pajares batte Ruiz. Nello show successivo perde a causa dell'interferenza di Pyro contro Rayden, ma nella stessa sera interferisce e causa la sconfitta di Pyro contro Ruiz, una settimana dopo il Team Pajares vince il ladder mtahc tra i tre teams. A Severance affronta Pyro in un Hell i a Cell per l'XWM Title, ma ne esce sconfitto perdendo il titolo dopo aver fatto il record di longevità della Federazione. Lo show successivo viene annunciato un match 5 contro 5 contro 5 tra Team Pajares, Team Pyro e Team orginals per il successivo Pay per View. La settiaman successiva affronta Pyro in un Three Stage of Hell, il primo match termina in no contest, il secondo, un Table Match termina in no contest, il Terzo, un Cage Match termina con Pajares che cade all'esterno della gabbia su Pyro che si conferma campione, è la fine del feud. Ad I Dare You il team originals sconfigge gli altri due Team nel match ad eliminazione senza subire eliminazioni.? 'Awards 2009' La splendida annata 2009 regala a Pajares il premio come miglior Campione dell'anno e per il migliore Feud dell'anno (vs Pyro) 'Catalans, Feud con i Sons of Chaos, XWM Tag Team Championship' il 24 Dicembre combatte in coppia con Josè Antonio Ruiz, catalano e suo vecchio amico contro i Sons of Chaos con in palio una shot per i titoli di coppia, ma Pajares viene schienato dopo un Low Blow. La settimana successiva i Sons of Chaos intervengono, contro Pajares, nel match qualificazione al match per il titolo di Winter War. Nello show precedente il Pay per View Daniel sfida i Sons of Chaos, Tag Team Champions, in un Handicap match con la shot in palio, vince e forma un tag Team con Ruiz, chiamato Catalans. A Winter War i Catalans e Ronin vengono sconfitti sai Sons of Chaos e Rayden con in palio i Tag Team Titles e il Pirate Title. La settimana successiva Pajares e Ruiz conquistano il terzo premio in un G.o.L. speciale con in palio i posti alla Royal Rumble, la stessa sera salvano Jason dall'attacco dei Soc e li sfidano in un TLC match per i tag Titles. il 31 Gennaio 2010 I Catalans vincono il TLC Match e conquistano i Tag Titles, Daniel Pajares è Triple Crown Champion, ma nel finale, durante i festeggiamenti viene colpito in testa da una lattina lanciata da un fan dei soc. 'Perdita della memoria, Turn Heel e Feud vs Taitanus' Pajares subisce un grave colpo dopo la vittoria del match, colpo che gli provoca un'amnesia. Cravio, Ruiz, Kanata, Pyro ed altri provano a fargli tornare la memoria, mentre i Soc ed Estrada provano a portarlo dalla loro parte, le settimane successive sono ricche di Mind Trick, Pajares prima abbandona Ruiz poco prima di un match, poi arriva nel Ring, ma osserva il suo partner cedere contro I Soc. Il 2 Marzo 2010 lotta contro Joker per conto di Pyro, ma viene sconfitto. la settimana successiva durante un match Pajares attacca Ruiz con la Stunner, Moller, il GM, indice per Fightmania un one on one tra i due, chi vince tiene entrambi i titoli. A Fightmania Ruiz si fa schienare volontariamente da Pajares per dimostrargli la sua amicizia, Pajares vince il match, Estrada gli chiede di regalare i titoli ai Soc, ma Pajares si fa convincere da Ruiz, stende Estrada con la Stunner, intervengono altri Tag e Moller indice un match a eliminazione tra i 4 Tag vinto dai catalans che conservano le cinture. Il 23 Marzo 2010 I catalans affrontano i Brr-Others, Ruiz viene schienato è l'nizio dello split dei catalans, dopo sette giorni Pajares batte Jackson, ma Ruiz il 15 Aprile, a Blood in Rio, viene schienato nuovamente dai Brr-Others, I Catalans perdono i titoli, Pajares si scaglia contro il Partner, che, a suo dire, si è fatto schienare troppe volte e lo infortuna con la Patada Mortal, è l'inizio del "Destructor de los huesos", Ruiz rimane su una sedia a rotelle ed è costretto al ritiro (storyline). La settimana successiva Pajares risera la stessa sorte a Bojidar (storyline), il General Manager gli intima di smetterla con questa violenza, ma lui chiede una chance per il titolo. Non appare per un po' di tempo, al suo ritorno Taitanus cerca di fargli tornare il senno sfidandolo in Best of Seven Series, ma Pajares rifiuta, dopo una serie di insulti i due combattono in un match la stessa sera, vince Taitanus. Il 27 maggio Pajares continua la serie di infortuni (storyline) mettendo Ko con la Patada Mortal anche McKane, Moller però è stufo e accontenta Taitanus, nei successivi tre match pajares si porta, però sul 3-1 con tre vittorie nette, grazie ad attacchi fuori dal Ring, facendo addirittura svenire l'avversario a Tana delle tigri. Taitanus, nonostante gli attacchi del Catalano riesce a riportarsi sul 3-3, si decide tutto a Severance IV il 30 Settembre 2010, Pajares vincerà con l'aiuto del General Manager, Moller, che farà finire il match per sottomissione, nonostante Taitanus non avesse ceduto 'Figlio di Moller, Adrenaline Champion, Fine XWM' L'8 ottobre il general Manager, Oliver Moller, rivela di essere il padre di Daniel Pajares(Storyline), lo spagnolo è diffidente, ma il GM gli regala una shot per l'XWM Title, Pajares può vincere, ma prova ad infortunare il Campione, Zlatan, che ribalta il tutto vincendo il match. La settimana succssiva Daniel attacca Taitanus alla fine del match tra questi e Joker. Ad I Dare You va in scena uno degli ultimi capitoli della rivalità, 5 contro 5, che vede vincitore il Team di Taitanus. il 4 Dicembre i due si affrontano ancora con in palio il posto di Number One Contender, taitanus vince ancora ed estromette Daniel dalla corsa al titolo. Nello show successivo Moller regala a suo figlio la possibilità di diventare Campione Adrenaline, Pajares batte il Campione grazie ad un Low Blow e conquista la cintura. A Dawn of Victory, Pajares batte con una scorretteza Koji Kanata, suo vecchio amico, e rimane Campione, il fallimento dell'XWM e la chiusura della Federazione interrompono la carriera del Catalano e il Feud col giapponese 'GWF (Settembre 2012- Novembre 2012)' 'Arrivo e Hope 3, Furia Catalana' Il 15 Settembre 2012 fa la prima apparizione su un Ring GWF, viene spedito subito dopo ad Hope dove inizia un feud con il suo Pro, Thomas Ross, terminato con la vittoria di un match grazie all'intervento dei Founders e le successive ed inaspettate scuse per lo schienamento dopo l'interferenza. I due cominciano a collaborare, Pajares, arrivato da heel completa il turn face e interpreta la "Furia Catalana". Daniel migliora a vista d'occhio fino a qualificarsi per il Ring of Hope, il match però viene annullato dai Founders nell'ultima puntata di Hope 3 HCW (Novembre 2012-???) 'Arrivo in HCW e HCW Championship' il 21 Novembre 2012 viene ufficialmente inserito nel nuovo Roster della Hope Championship Wrestling. Debutta il 29 Novembre 2012 sconfiggendo nel Main Event Kyle in un match valevole per il torneo indetto per assegnare l'HCW Title, arriva nella finale del torneo dopo aver battuto Spencer e MacBride, ma il match che va in scena a Christman Carol finisce per No Contest dopo l'interferenza di Erik Divey che attacca entrambi i contendenti. Nelle successive due settimane viene schienato a causa di distrazione aprendo un momento di minicrisi. Il 14 Gennaio 2013 viene ufficialmente scelto per partecipare al Game of Thrones II in rappresentanza della HCW. il 24 Gennaio affronta Barton e Divey nel match che incorona quest'ultimo come primo Campione HCW. il 27 Gennaio rappresenta il Team HCW nel 5 vs 5 contro la WTF, il match è perso dal suo Team, Pajares è il penultimo eliminato dopo un Atordiment su Divey. Curiosamente lo stesso giorno perde il Rematch per titolo HCW, vinto da Divey con l'aiuto di Last e The Reject.l'8 Febbraio batte Quyote Do Flamingo, wrestler GWF, davanti ad un osservatore della stessa federazione conquistando così la promozione nel Main Roster, la successiva settimana, però, viene sfidato da Divey che propone un match con in palio il titolo HCW per il vincitore e il passaggio in GWF per il perdente, sette giorni dopo Pajares accetta e il 1 Marzo vince il match titolato laureandosi HCW Champion e spedendo Erik Divey in GWF. 'Feud con Portgas Bret, Ring of Hope' Appena vinto il titolo Pajares viene interrotto nel suo discorso da Portgas Bret, ex Campione Underground e Tag Team della ECF, che insulta il nuovo Campione e la HCW intera, il catalano si erge a difensore della Federazione e sfida il nuovo nemico che, però, rifiuta il match. Nella successiva settimana Pajares appare a F!GHT, show della ECF e sfotte Bret dopo il rematch per l'Undergorund Title di White da Portgas, la reazione non tarda ed il giorno dopo è il lottatore ECF ad apparire ad Hope, attaccare Pajares alle spalle ed accettare la sfida. La resa dei conti si ha a Siege, il 21 Marzo 2013, con la vittoria di Pajares che batte, così, un altro atleta di un Main Roster, ma il catalano non si gode la vittoria perchè Enigma, ex collega ai tempi della terza stagione di Hope lo attacca alle spalle e nella stessa serata attacca Barton, Last e Reject. Il 28 Marzo, Darkhaos, GM dell'HCW, sancisce il match tra i 4 ex Hope 3 nel Pay per View successivo, Pajares batte Withman nel Main Event, Barton, Last ed Enigma salgono sul Ring dando il via ad una rissa. 'Nel Wrestling:' Finishers: *Atordiment (Stunner) *Asfìxia *Decapitaciò (Heavy Rotation European Uppercut) Finishers in disuso: *Patada Mortal (Running Big Boot sulla schiena con avversario appoggiato al paletto) *Hispanic Move (Calcione all'addome seguito da una Powerbomb) Trademarks: *Spainbuster (Spinebuster) *Català DDT (Double Arm DDT) *Spanish Slam (Full nelson Slam) *CatalàBreaker (Side Slam Backbreaker) Nicknames: *Fashion Rocker (XWM) *El Destructor de los Huesos (XWM) *Furia Catalana (GWF/HCW) Theme Musics: *En un Instant (Gossos), 2012-??? *My Illusion (Elpisma), 2010-2011 *Numb (Linkin Park), 2008-2010 Titoli Vinti: *XPM Internet Champion *XWM Heavyweight Champion *XWM Tag Team Champion *XWM Adrenaline Champion *HCW Heavyweight Champion Classifiche Mensili/Annuali: *HCW's Outstanding 10 #1: Primo in classifica (Dicembre 2012) *HCW's Outstanding 10 #2: Terzo in classifica (Gennaio 2013) *HCW's Outstanding 10 #3: Primo in classifica (Febbraio 2013) *HCW's Outstanding 10 #3: Primo in classifica (Marzo 2013) Premi: *XWM Champion of the year 2009 *XWM Feud of the year 2009 (Con Pyro) Feuds: *Triple H (breve) *Fury *Lupin III *Pantera(Wylde, Lytan, Owen, Blake) *Pyro *Sk8er *Originals *Sons of Chaos (Howard, Riddick) *Taitanus *Ross (breve) *Barton *Divey *Portgas Bret (breve) Category:HCW Wrestlers